Dovah Bok Kiin
by DeathStalker206
Summary: The Dragonborn has fought Bandits, Dragons, Deadra, and Vampires, and now he is on another doom-driven adventure due to the Elder Scrolls. pardon the (possibly) horrible grammar (and almost certain horrible use of commas) first story and all that...
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn looked down at the helmet in his hands. He had forged it himself, as well as the rest of his armor, out of Skyforge steel, under the supervision of Eorlund Grey-mane, over a year ago. So much had happened since he first returned to Skyrim. He had been held prisoner to be executed, saved by a dragon god, KILLED said dragon god, fought in a war for those who once sought to execute him, risen to lead a guild, stopped vampires from destroying the sun, fought the first of his kind, and read not one but three Elder Scrolls.

And that was why he was here, in Blackreach once more. a vision from an Elder Scroll, pointing the way, to what he didn't know but it was important, it had to be if it was from one of the scrolls. He flipped the helmet over in his hands and donned it once more, feeling the enchantments upon it bolstering his stamina he continued his search. unlike most nords he had no problem with magic, and as an adventurer he knew the value in being an enchanter and knowing how to heal oneself with magic, And if his foes where to use it he might as well protect himself against them as best he could.

After hours of searching, the Dragonborn finally found it; A structure built into the edge of a rock wall, with a metal gate barring passage and a pair of centurion dwemer machines on either side. A lever was placed on the wall conspicuously near the gate. He knew that if he pulled it the door would open and the machines would undoubtedly wake. He steeled himself for the coming fight, swinging Auriel's shield from his back to his left arm, and drawing the steel battleaxe sheathed on his back. He briefly contemplated taking a swing at the automatons as they waited, but dismissed the idea. Sleeping dwemer machines were far tougher than they had any right to be.

He advanced to the lever, and pulled it up with his right hand, turning swiftly to face the waking centurions. before the first could turn to face him he swung his axe hard into the back of its left knee joint, taking it to it knees. Drawing back his axe he brought it down hard on the machine's neck, rending the metal joint. With a hiss a of steam the first automaton fell forward. He turned to face the other with his shield high, just in time to block a wave of roiling steam. His shield now having a faint glow the Dragonborn closed in to engage. The Centurion stabbed at him with its left arm, but he angled his shield and deflected the blow to the side. too close to get a good swing with his axe he instead jammed the spike at its head into the creatures knee, causing it to stumble, and then bashed it in its face with his shield. In a burst of light the machine's head was torn from its shoulders.

In a matter of seconds he had felled the pair of once mighty automatons, he paused for a few more to make sure the first of the machines was truly deactivated before advancing into the hallway behind the metal doors. It was just as unassuming as most dwemer halls, made of old stone with the occasional pipe or lantern embedded in the walls.

He followed it for several minutes before it broke into a large dimly lit room, looking around he found himself at the base of a tall chamber, it reminded him of the room that housed the first Elder Scroll, with mirrors suspended on metal arms scattering light all around and a control platform at the top of a flight of stairs on the far side of the room. Looking closely he could see the tell-tale openings that would undoubtedly deposit dwemer spiders or spheres along the walls.

After taking this all in, he started to slowly trace along the wall to his left, so as to keep the hand holding his axe unobstructed. as he approached the first port in the wall he stopped briefly, expecting it to activate and deposit a very angry machine that would just love to try and kill him, but it didn't. He issued a thoughtful sigh, continuing along the wall, listening intently for the sound of the ports opening, but the only sound was his own footsteps echoing off of the high ceiling.

As he reached the base of the curving staircase he took a long glance back at the room behind him, strangely empty of machines, before he continued up the staircase to the control pedestals. looking at the mechanism, he recognized it as practically identical to the one that had once held an Elder Scroll with 5 button stands one of which was lit, though it lacked a stand for a dwarven lexicon cube. so it wasn't for reading a scroll. What was buried here? he looked up to the mirrors, reflecting light about the room, and then glanced back at the sealed openings on the walls. there had to be nearly a dozen dispersed about the room.

The Dragonborn pushed the first button, the mirrors began to silently shift about above, before settling, reflecting light on to the floor and the mirrors built into it though not all were touched by the lights, however the second button was now lit. He pressed the second button and the mirrors began to shift about once more casting light along the walls, before stopping in different positions, growing impatient the Dragonborn hit the illuminated third button, these Dwemer's contraptions always managed to annoy him.

This time all of the mirrors where lighting the ones on the floor, and the center button on its pedestal was now illuminated, the Dragonborn noticed that in the center of the floor there was now a shifting sphere of gears and metal several meters wide with the center being a stationary circle.

"it couldn't possibly be this easy", He thought sheathing his battle axe and drawing Dawnbreaker from at his side, he pushed the final button, the mirrors shifted up to the edges of the room and he finally noticed that there were mirrors on the walls as well, above each opening. the lights stopped and the circle of spinning metal on the floor of the room began shifting downwards, with the center staying at floor level, the metal turned itself into a staircase leading down to… another mirror? though this one was different, not the round, green tinted mirrors that hung about the room but a tall silvery one, he could swear he thought it was shimmering.

his thoughts were interrupted however as a grate like door fell over the far entrance and with clanking sounds Dwemer machines came through the openings in the wall, he counted four spheres and a half dozen spiders beginning to advance on him, he moved quickly down to his right, raising his shield just in time to block a pair of bolts fired by the farther spheres. He was met half way down by the first of the spiders, instead of swinging his blade he simply kicked it hard, and it went tumbling down the stairs taking another pair of spiders with it. Before they could regain their footing he stabbed the first through the top of its dome, and sheared the legs off of another. the last however managed to hit him with a jolt of electricity, but the enchantments on his steel armor bore the brunt of it. and with a growl he stabbed downward into the top of the machine as he had with the first one.

Swinging his shield back and to the left he deflected the stabbing arm of the first sphere to reach him, and using his momentum from the turn he brought his sword down upon it severing it at the elbow. He brought his blade around in a backhanded slash and took off the machine's head. However the last three spiders and another sphere where upon him. He backed up to the base of the stairs so that they couldn't outflank him and prepared to deal with them. Two of the spiders charged lightning attacks at the same moment the sphere lunged, the Dragonborn just managed to catch all three attacks on his shield which he promptly smashed into the sphere's chest. In a flash of light the machine was blown back, its chest crumpled from the force of the blow, and magic of Auriel's shield. The Dragonborn lashed out with his armored boot at the closest of the spiders, knocking it back, and he brought his sword down twice in quick succession upon the other two spiders before finishing the first.

He quickly cast about for the other spheres but he couldn't see them, realizing there were only two places they could be, he turned towards the control station to see them advancing down the stairs on him. He raised his shield just in time to catch one's bolt before the first was on him. He shifted to his right while the sphere advanced and as it reached the base of the stairs he charged it, pushing it into the wall, pinning it there he brought Dawnbreaker up into its side, the enchanted metal biting deep into the automaton. He forced the blade up until the machine began thrashing and sparking before pulling his blade free and using it to deflect a stabbing attack from the last sphere before swiftly decapitating it.

The Dragonborn took a quick look at the sparking remains of the dwemer machines before setting to work cutting out the soul gems he knew where housed inside them. a few minutes later, after looting a pair of lesser soulgems from the spiders and a common from the remains of a sphere. He cleaned himself of the dwemer machines' oil, and walked back to the door he had entered from. It was barred by a classic thick dwemer door. He probably could get through it with Unrelenting Force but that would be sure to draw the attention of the Falmer, and he had only seen the one entrance to this particular tunnel. It would be better if he didn't have to fight through all the Falmer in Blackreach for a second time.

With that in mind he turned back to the center of the room and approached the mirror that he could see shimmering there. Examining it he noticed that it didn't seem to actually reflect anything, with silvery ripples beneath its surface. It was slightly taller than he was and the base of it touched the floor. Listening closely he swore he could hear it whispering. Tentatively he reached out and touched it with his right hand. As his hand brushed the surface he felt himself pulled forward into and through the mirror and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter two, 99% guaranteed to have horrible grammar and punctuation, oh well...**

When the Dragonborn regained his senses he found himself kneeling on hard stone with one hand on the ground in front of him. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness, gathering his magicka he summoned a small magelight and cast it at the ceiling. looking around he found himself to be in a small room with stone bricks for walls and no obvious doors, though one of the walls looked pretty shaky.

He looked behind him to find a near identical mirror to the one he had seen in Blackreach, albeit mounted in a stone wall and not metal. however upon taking a closer look at it he couldn't see any of the shimmering of the previous mirror nor hear any sound coming from it. hesitantly he reached out and touched it. Nothing happened, "Just great, stuck in another ruin, gods know where" thought the Dragonborn, before he turned to the damaged looking wall.

the mortar on the wall was worn and powdery, it had been there for a long time, considering his options the Dragonborn made his decision. taking several steps back he drew dawnbreaker once more and readied himself. And shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!"; a wave of force smashed into the wall, taking it down and spraying bricks into the adjoining corridor.

Walking through the rubble and cloud of dust the dragonborn entered a corridor lit by torchlight. Taking a look around he noticed blood on the ground, upon closer examination he came to the conclusion that something had dragged several corpses down the hall, looking to his right he saw the illumination gradually fade off, but at the edges of his sight he could just make out what looked to be natural light.

And that's when he heard it, the telltale clanging of steel coming from that direction, and the cries of battle, and it was far too intermixxed to be a small skirmish between a group of guards and bandits, no individual voices could be heard just the faint roar of a battle. At nearly the same moment he heard an unnatural shrieking coming from the other end of the hallway. His shout had drawn something's attention.

It looked to the Dragonborn that it was either a creature in the ruins or an open battle. if that was the case he would take the battle. Once whatever that battle was over, one side would be sure to search the ruins. He would take his chances on the field over monster hunting when he may become trapped inside against an entire army.

While he jogged he made sure to keep watch of the other end of the passage as best he could, but his path was beginning to go down hill. It had transformed from smooth stone to something more akin to a cave. Whatever the shrieking creature was however it wasn't gaining.

As he drew closer to the end of the passage he was able to pick out more details, the light coming in was to faint to be the sun. It had to be night, and the sounds of the battlefield were clearer now, he could make out the cries of wounded and dying men, cries of rage from those still fighting, and even more of the inhuman screams that he had heard from whatever was following him. Was someone batling undead? There had been no notable undead armies in over a hundred years, how would they have appeared out of nowhere? The shrieking didn't sound like Falmer either.

It was as he neared the entrance to the cave that he first encountered a source of the shrieking sounds. He was just approaching a bend in the tunnel when a group of armored creatures rounded the corner ahead of him. he only took enough time to verify they weren't human and that they were covered in blood before he slashed the first of the creatures across its chest, which burst into flames with Meridia's fire, the creature fell to the ground howling and clutching at its burning chest. The Dragonborn paid it no further attention as the rest of its band, 5 in all, were preparing to attack him.

Following the slash to the group's leader the Dragonborn brought his sword back in a backhanded slash across the helmeted face of another one of the beasts, rending its head in two. He caught a blow from one of the creatures on his shield and charged the creature knocking it to the ground with his shield, and swiftly ended it with a stab to the chest. Drawing back his sword he used the motion to deflect an enemy's blade from his ribs and bashed the creature in its helmeted face with the pommel of Dawnbreaker, the jewel in the blade suddenly ignited in a small burst of flame, blinding the creature and knocking it back clutching its helmet. The hall was barely wide enough for 3 men, the other creatures hadn't been able to advance past their now dead comrades.

The Dragonborn issued a battle cry and charged forward, taking the head of the creature Dawnbreaker had stunned, he swung his shield like a battering ram, slamming one of the creatures into the wall while he parried the other's blade and stabbed it in it's chest, Meridia's fire consuming the creature from the inside out, then he turned to the final beast and finished it by taking off its head.

The Dragonborn leaned over for a second to catch his breath. The whole while examining what remained of the creatures. He could see withered and diseased looking skin exposed under portions of their armor and they reeked of death, their armor was shoddy at best, bits of metal strapped together with leather, or patches of chain mail. The creatures were near the height of a Redguard, though still considerably shorter than the Dragonborn who was tall, even for a Nord.

Having caught his breath, he ran the rest of the way to the cave mouth. there he caught his first sight of the battlefield. The cave mouth was at the base of a ravine right as it opened into a swampy valley, atop the ravine was a bridge connecting a ruin on one side to what he could see as a tower above him. There were no more creatures in his immediate vicinity but he saw a host of men thoroughly engaged with what seemed like an endless tide of the monsters coming from the swamp as rain poured down blocking the faint illumination of the moons. Looking upon the battle with his seasoned eyes he knew the battle would be soon lost to the defenders, they were engaged in the open with the creatures, and no matter how skilled, in that kind of battle the creatures could bring ten of theirs to fight every one of the defenders.

As he took it all in he heard the screeching getting closer behind him, he made his decision. he would join the battle proper, "A dragon can be a game changer after all" he thought with a grim smile.

Sheathing dawnbreaker and drawing his axe, now that he had room to use it, he charged for the nearest group of men engaged with the beasts. Half a dozen men clad in armor fighting nearly two dozen of the creatures. As he ran he shouted to the men, "Mid Vur Shaan!" and they suddenly began beating back the monsters with renewed strength.

Despite this however only three were still standing by the time he arrived. Hitting the enemy like a battering ram, he smashed two to the ground with his shield. Hacking another in half at the waist with his axe he roared a wordless challenge at the remaining enemies as he brought his axe down on the nearest of the fallen beasts.

One of the creatures, taller than the rest, and wielding a battleaxe of its own roared back, and charged. Swinging hard enough that The Dragonborn staggered under the blow, Auriel's shield shimmering once more. He recovered just in time to deflect another blow from the creature to the side, he struck at the beast's head with his armored fist ,still holding his axe, knocking it back. He brought the axe around at its neck but the creature caught the blow on its own axe, staggering backward from the blow. A pair of the smaller creatures rushed to its aid, the first neatly cleaved in half by a swing of the Dragonborn's axe. The other slashed at his face but he again deflected the blow, this time up, and he smashed the edge of his shield down upon the enemy's helmet, crushing its head from the force. The larger creature returned to the fray with an overhead strike the Dragonborn caught on the shield once more, it was glowing fiercely now.

He lashed out with his axe stabbing the creature in its hip with the spike above the blades, he felt its bones crunch under the blow as the creature fell howling to the ground. He brought his axe down upon its neck ending it.

But, the fight wasn't over. Another of the men had fallen and the remaining two were being pushed back by the beasts. He roared another battle cry and charged three enemies that were engaging a young man bearing a greatsword. As he hacked down on the back of one enemy, his axe embedded itself in the metal of its chest piece. He tugged at it briefly but couldn't pull it free, as one of the creatures turned to him, blade ready, the young man yelled "Duck!" and he knew better than to not to listen to such shouts when in a battle.

He dropped to a knee, head bent down, a blade hissed inches over his head and he felt a small tug on his helmet before being showered in blood from the creature, cut in half at chest level. Clean through the admittedly shoddy breastplate. The Dragonborn sprung back to his feet drawing Dawnbreaker as he went,"Hey!" shouted the man as he roughly pushed him out of the way as the last creature tried to put a blade in his back.

Dawnbreaker bit into the creature's chest and the Dragonborn, not to be outdone , used his strength to lift the creature into the air on his blade before throwing it back to the ground. The corpse consumed by his blade's fire.

The Dragonborn looked around to find all of the beasts in the immediate area dead, though only he and the young man with the greatsword still stood. The man, barely more than a boy by his face, though he was well built and large, was bent over trying to catch his breath. The Dragonborn walked over to him pulling a stamina potion from his belt.

"Drink this, it'll help." he said to the young man, who took it gratefully, and threw it back, only to spit half of the contents onto the ground,

"Maker what"s in this!" he yelled though he now stood straighter.

"You don't want to know" The Dragonborn replied with a grin.

"Right... well my name is Carver, thanks I guess."

"You're welcome, now come we've a battle to win!" He replied with a grin. He started towards another band of enemies, Tugging his axe free from the corpse of the beast he had felled.

"Wait, we have to retreat!" Carver yelled "The signal's been lit but the other half of the army hasn't moved in, the darkspawn will just kill us all if we don't retreat!"

The Dragonborn looked back and then to the battle once more. Even he couldn't turn back that tide, he could see some men beginning to run as the enemy force pushed the last of the defenders to the limit. still, he hated to retreat, he shook his head to clear it of this bloodlust, the boy was right. If they stayed they died. Now was the time to retreat.

"Fine. you know the area better than me, lead the way."

"What's your name?" the boy asked as they turned their backs on the battle.

"you can call me Ysmir" was the reply.

They started to retreat when nearly a score of the "darkspawn" as Carver had called them appeared in front of the pair, 'The cave' thought the Dragonborn. " Hold steady Carver!" he shouted before stepping forward a pace.

"Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the thu'um as inferno." he heard Paarthurnax now as he drew breath, and released it in three words

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" he shouted sweeping the fire across the enemy's lines consuming them in fire.

As the flames faded however he saw a group of maybe a dozen left alive, a short beast with a staff holding a protective barrier over them. With a cruel grin spread on its fanged, diseased face. The Dragonborn felt a flash of anger, this creature would stand against him? 'very well' he thought as he drew back Auriel's shield, the strength of every blow it had suffered though the battle now turned back against the darkspawn in a wall of force and golden light. Shattering the barrier and sending the creatures flying backwards, those closest to the magical blast crushed from the force.

The Dragonborn and a dumbstruck Carver rushed the stunned creatures, the Dragonborn's axe cleaving through the Genlock mage's staff and the rest of his body as well, spinning the axe around he cut another Darkspawn in half, catching a blade on the haft of his axe he spun it out of the beast's hand and brought the blade of his axe across its helmeted head, killing it.

He turned to see Carver finishing the last of his darkspawn as well, the young man turned to warily him and asked ," How did you do that?", "Are you a mage?" a cautious note in his voice.

"A mage and far more, I'll explain my life history when we are not being attacked by an army of fiends." Ysmir replied as they jogged from the field. he could just hear at the back of his mind, the song, burned into his blood, and soul. He looked to the sky and saw a silhouette against the clouds flying from the great tower into the swamp.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been running for over an hour before they took the chance to rest. Carver had directed them back on to what he called "The Imperial Highway" a few minutes earlier. The Dragonborn, barely winded, sat down on a nearby stump while Carver bent over gasping for air. he reached into his pack and pulled out another Stamina potion, offering it to the young man, but he waved it aside.

"How do you do it?" Carver asked

"Do what?"

"fight a battle, and then run for hours barely breaking a sweat."

"A combination of conditioning, and the enchantments on my armor." was his reply

"Enchantments?" Carver questioned.

"Enchantments" He affirmed.

"I thought mages couldn't do enchanting? Something about the lyrium driving them mad?"

"Lyrium? What is….Hmph" he sighed.

"What is what?" Carver asked

"Where am I" was the response

"You're in Ferelden… Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh not again." It was barely a whisper but Carver caught it.

"Okay can you explain what is so confusing? I'm a bit lost here."

"Not as lost as I am. As best I can figure I have been teleported to another plane of existence, Again. It gets rather annoying, after the second or third time." The Dragonborn replied

"Riiight…" Carver said while edging slightly away from the man. "So you're from an alternate plain of existence… Maybe we should just move on now."

"That's probably a good idea, those creatures, Darkspawn you called them? They didn't look very friendly, and it seemed they won that battle, I don't want to face down another army if i can help it."

"Another? Yep moving on." he said as he started down the highway towards Lothering, he had to get his family out of the path of the blight.

As the Dragonborn stood to follow he caught a scent on the breeze, one he knew well. Blood.

"Look out, we've got company!" he shouted as he shrugged his shield on to his arm and pulled his axe from its sheath on his back. He spun around toward the woods behind him while stepping back onto the highway, catching sight of shadows in the dark trees.

With an unnatural shriek a creature leapt at him from the dark, and the dragonborn brought his axe down, cleaving into the creature's skull and pinning it to the ground. he stepped on the gangly creature's shoulder and pulled his axe free, taking note of the blades attached to the creatures gauntlets, similar to claws.

Carver, Who had drawn his greatsword and sliced another of the creatures in half, shouted "Shrieks!"

"Yes like that helps." thought the Dragonborn as another pair of the beasts lept from the shadows. He slipped to the right of them, dodging the first's stab by inches, he swung the edge of his shield into the offending creatures head, crushing it. He leapt back to get some distance from the other when a third appeared from the forest. He swept his axe at it but it lept back with inhuman speed.

He had just enough time to deflect the other creatures claws to the side before the third lunged at him again, forcing him to jump back.

The Dragonborn recognized this style of fighting, like wolves they would feint and pick at him until one could land a killing blow. He wouldn't have it. With a mighty swing he threw his axe at the surprised third creature, it bit deep into the creature's chest, bringing it to the ground.

He drew dawnbreaker while moving back to gain some distance, and he and his lone adversary began to circle each other, the creature making it's high pitched shrieks.

"I suppose Shriek is a fitting name." He thought as they circled.

When he had his back to the highway once more the Dragonborn roared a nordic Warcry, a deep roar that would be better suited to a dragon than a man, and charged the beast.

It shrieked back before dodging his downward blow, and stabbing at his exposed right side, but the Dragonborn wasn't just strong, he was fast. Expecting the blow he swept it aside with his gauntlet before bashing the Shriek in the face with Dawnbreakers pommel, burning the creature and sending it back stumbling back in pain. With another roar he cleaved at the creature's side, taking one of its arms, before finally taking its still shrieking head off its shoulders.

Glancing at Carver, he saw the boy had taken down a pair of the creatures himself though he was kneeling bleeding from a slash to his side. with no more of the beasts in sight.

Wary of a trap he moved to the young man's side and charged a healing spell, sealing the boy's wound.

"Thanks." Carver said before rising to his feet. "I doubt that's the last of them, we should move. now."

"Lead on." Was the Dragonborn's reply.

this was going to be an adventure, a new world, new enemies, and no foreseeable goal other than doing everything and anything for random people on the street. Assuming he survived to reach a city.

He made sure to keep his eyes on the forest as they continued jogging down the road. though he could no longer smell blood, that just meant that if they were being hunted the creatures would be fresh.

"So these Darkspawn, what are they exactly." he called to Carver as they jogged.

"Wait you've never heard of Darkspawn?"

"Different plane of existence remember? I've only been here the better part of three hours and I am already killing hordes of creatures, it might be a new record."

"Um, right. So the Chantry teaches that the Darkspawn were created when mages of Tevinter invaded the golden city, seat of the Maker in the Fade, to usurp his power. He cast them back to earth in the form of their corruption, and turned his back on humanity."

Best not to use too much magic then. such an event would likely explain why the boy had seemed worried by his magic.

"Hmm. so what are they really? anything important I should know? They spit acid from their asses? Breath fire?"

"Well they certainly aren't as showy as that but their blood is toxic if the victim is lucky. If not it may corrupt people into ghouls, tainted creatures that serve as laborers. There are four, races, I guess you could say. Hurlocks, the human sized ones, Genlocks, the shorter stockier ones, Shrieks which you just saw, and Ogres. Big walls of muscle that they use like siege equipment. Those are rare though so with luck we won't run into any."

"You had to say that kid." The Dragonborn knew more than enough about fate to never ever say something like that unless he was looking for trouble.

"Hey, you don't look that much older than me!" Carver replied indignantly.

"Yeah well i'm a dragon, we age differently"

"Just because you have a beard… Wait what?"

"I'm a dragon in mortal form, surprised the fire-breathing didn't tip you off."

"Right i'll just drop it now..." Carver said and they kept jogging in silence. Soon after the forest began breaking into scattered trees.

"We should be safe now. We are out of the wilds, and outside of small raiding parties the Darkspawn like to travel in one big horde."

"Right well you find a comfy spot, I'll keep first watch. With my luck something interesting is bound to happen."

Carver eyed him warily for a moment before removing his sword sheath and laying down on a softer spot near the road, setting the blade next to him.

"Need a bedroll?" the Dragonborn asked while reaching into the small pack he carried.

"Well I didn't exactly plan on moving out off Ostagar tonight, But even still there is no way you could fit a beadroll in a pack that..." He didn't finish as the dragonborn pulled a rolled up bedroll from the pack. It was twice the pack's width.

"How in… Whatever, at this point I am convinced you are just some hallucination and I am oversleeping morning muster right now."

"I told you my gear is enchanted kid. These packs are real common where I am from, practically any enchanter could make one. Anything you can fit in them you can carry. It still has weight though so it isn't a good idea to carry around things like extra sets of armor or giant clubs, but it saves them dangling off your ass."

"Then why do you carry so many weapons on you? I see a great axe, a sword, a bow with arrows, and a dagger opposite your sword."

"You missed the ones in each of my boots." "The way I fight I tend to need my weapons very quickly." "When you are fighting a dragon and it knocks the axe out of your hands do you want to go chasing after it or just draw another blade?" "I also may tend to throw them". "Frequently." he admitted with a slight grin.

"Yep, that's enough for one day, going to sleep now." Carver replied shaking his head as he finished setting up the bed roll. Carver rolled onto his side muttering, his back facing the Dragonborn.

"well, this day could've gone better." The Dragonborn thought as he made himself comfortable.


End file.
